dragonballrebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeora
| japanesevoice = | image = | birthdate = February 13 | age = 143 (Deceased) | gender = Male | height = 6'4" | weight = 189 lbs | bloodtype = |uniquetraits = | profession = Vagabond | previous profession = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Fuyōdō | family = Negi (Adoptive Son) | education = | marital status = | rank = | classification = | manga debut = | series debut = | movie debut = | english = | japanese = |transformations = Shintai (Assumed) |basic skills = Takkeizō |ultimate skills = |tblColour = brown |textColour = white }} Jeora (ジープおら, Jeeora) was a traveler, a monk of the Fuyōdō temple, and the father-figure to Negi. He was a brave soul and a wise man, someone truly remembered among the vagabonds. History Despite being a peace-loving man, Jeora had a tyrannous past. Originally announced as the Demon Lord (魔侯, Makō) among other planets, Jeora was a being with immeasurable strength. After the deaths of many, which he was responsible for, Jeora was reminded of his sins by the first vagabond, Peppa. After a life-changing discussion with the old man, Jeora dropped his dark title, and began a new life with the monks. Personality In his past, Jeora was a bloodthirsty leader of an unidentified planet. He did as he pleased, which included the disposal of other lives. He cared only for himself. After encountering Peppa, he realized that killing others would leave him with painful regret, and he decided for himself that he wouldn't want to feel sorry for others when he departed from life. He became a loving man, one who valued peace than violence. Although he personally felt akin to a hypocrite, Peppa advised him to only put his mind into redeeming himself. He followed his leader's advice, and chose to forget his past. Appearance Jeora was a muscular man who stood at 6'4. His skin was a shade of brown, and his hair a shade of white, later graying due to age. As a leader, his attire consisted of a tattered cloak, with black boots. As a vagabond, he wore a tan-colored hooded robe, with a circlet embedded with an assortment of gems. Abilities While his abilities were sparsely shown, Jeora was regarded as powerful by people under his rule. During his teachings to become a Vagabond, Jeora learned Takkeizō, a technique that paralyzes whatever is in the beam's path, be it sentient or non-sentient. Although Negi has altered the technique to be more fatal, Jeora's usage was more versatile, with the technique being able to be applied in many ways, such as finger beams and physical attacks. Jeora was also a user of the technique, which helped him move to locations quickly. It is unknown whether he taught Shintai to Negi, but it can be assumed, as he was the only vagabond who taught him their ways privately. Plot My Beloved Child Trivia * Jeora enjoyed calling Negi his child.